Don't leave
by xVashleyx4xlifex
Summary: Troy and Sharpay are going out. Troy cheats on her w/Gabriella. Shar gets upset and leaves Troy. Troy realizes he wants her back. Later Sharpay goes missing. Will Troy and Gabriella find her? I know suck at summary's
1. Chapter 1

Don't Leave chapter 1

"Love isn't just a word."

Okay this is the first chapter of "Don't leave" A Troypay story. I might make a Troyella version of this.

I made this trailer onetruemedia. I didn't post the trailer on youtube though. Please review. I hope you like it.

At school with Troy and Sharpey.

"So Troy are we still on for tonight?" I asked him.

"Uh…well Sharpay..I kinda have to be somewhere tonight."

"Okay…that's fine. But where are you going?" I asked him.

"Uh…um…I have to baby-sit my cousin." I said back to her.

"Okay, then another time?"

"Yeah. Totally!" I lied to her and walked away.

"Ok…." I walked to my locker and got my books for my next class.

"Hey Sharpey!"

"Hey Taylor! So what's up?" Taylor was one of my best friends.

"Nothing really. Just got done with math class. So how are things with you and Troy?"

"Were okay I guess…" I said as I looked down.

"Are you okay Sharpey?"

"Well…lately Troy has been acting funny."

"How?"

"Well whenever we plan to go somewhere we have to cancel cause he has to be somewhere. It's weird" I said.

"And how else?" I asked her back.

"Like whenever I go up to Troy he's always gotta go be somewhere." I said to her.

"Well do you think Troy could be cheating on you?" I asked her.

"No….Troy would never do that…would he?" I asked her back.

"You never know Sharpey…these are signs that could lead to the fact that he is cheating on you." I said to her.

"Okay….maybe.."

"Sharpey I got to go to study hall. I'll see you later."

"Okay Taylor." Taylor left and I just stood there. Then I saw Gabriella walking down the hallway.

"Gabriella!"

"Oh hey Shar.."

"Hey, Gabby I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight? Because Troy cancelled on me for some reason."

"Sorry Sharpey, I can't. I'm really busy….maybe another time?" I asked her.

"Okay…another time." Gabby walked away and I grabbed my things and went to my next class.

With Troy and Chad.

"Troy…dude. Are you going to tell Sharpey?"

"Heck no! if she found out I would be dead!"

"Well you know Sharpey. She's going to find out soon."

"Chad…man relax. She isn't going to find out. I promise you man"

"Okaaaaaay…" Chad said to me as he held his word like a note you sing.

After school with Sharpey

I walked over to Troy who was on her cell facing the opposite direction I was in. I didn't want to interrupt him so I stood behind and listened. This is what I was hearing.

Troy: " So are we still on for tonight? Great! I can't wait to see you! I gotta go. Yep! See you. I love you! Bye!"Hangs up.

"Uh hi Troy." I said kinda sadly.

"Oh hey babe. What's up?"

"Oh nothing….but who were you talking to on the phone?"

"Uh….my….my ..mom!"

"Oh…really…." I asked while crossing my arms.

"Yeah! I have to go! Bye babe!" Troy kissed my cheek and left.

Once he left I walked home alone wondering who he was talking to on the phone.

Later that night with Sharpey talking on the phone with Taylor.

"The last thing I heard him say was "I love you."

"Interesting.."

"Yeah!"

"Now Sharpey are you sure Troy loves you?"

"Yeah…I love him and he loves me….right?"

"Sharpey just to let you know. Love isn't just a word. It means something."

"Yeah I know…."

"Listen Shar I have to go now…you know finish my home work."

"Okay…bye Tay Tay."

"Bye girly!" She said to me then hung up.

With Troy dropping someone off.

"I had a great time Troy."

"I did too" I said smiling.

"Yeah…"

"Bye babe!" I said as I kissed her softly then started walking to my car.

"Bye Troy! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

-So who was Troy dropping off? Is he cheating on Sharpey? Find out in Chapter 2. Please review!

xVashleyx4xlifex


	2. Chapter 2

Don't Leave Chapter 2

"Cheating?"

Hey guys here is chapter 2. It might not be as good…..please review. And

If you have any ideas for this story tell me. I promise I will credit you for the idea and I will dedicate that chapter I used your idea in. I hope you like

This chapter.

(With Sharpey and Taylor walking to school.)

"Sharpey I really think you should break up with Troy."

"What? Why Taylor?" I asked while looking at her.

"I just don't want you seen getting hurt by Troy."

"What do you mean?"

"I really think Troy is cheating on you!"

"Troy is not! And even if he was who else would he be dating?"

"I don't know.."

"I promise you Troy is not cheating on me!" I said while we entered the front of the school where we saw everyone talking and mingling.

"Sharpey…….look again." She said to me sadly and pointing.

I looked where Taylor was pointing and got the biggest shock of my life! There I saw the love of my life making out with my best friend Gabriella by the fountain. It really seemed like Troy was enjoying kissing my best friend. We weren't that far away from Troy who was kissing my friend. Whoops! Did I say friend? I meant Boyfriend stealing jerk!

"Sharpey are you okay?" She asked me as I felt my eyes tearing up.

"S..ure.." I said as I stood starring at Troyella is disbelief.

"Sharpey please don't cry!" She said to me as Taylor pulled me into a hug just as I burst into tears.

"I….can…'t beli..ieve….Troy….and Gabriella!" I said sobbing.

"I know Shar. I can't believe this either. It's shocking."

"Gabriella…..dat….ing my lo…ve.! Troy! I love…Tr..oy! I th..oug.ht Troy loved…me!"

"Sharpey…please calm down.

"After…everything we have been through!" I said trying to stop sobbing and soaking my friends

Shirt with my tears.

"Sharpey…my shirt is getting wet by your tears.."

"I'm so..rry Taylor…"

(Bell rings)

I wiped my tears and released from the hug. I tried to look my best so know one would know

I was crying. "Taylor let's get to class."

(After class during passing time.)

"How could you!?" I said slapping Troy across the face.

"What the!? Why did you that!?" He asked yelling at me.

"You jerk!" I said yelling.

"Shar, what are you talking about !?"

"Your cheating on me!" I said yelling at Troy.

"I am not Sharpey!" Troy yelled back.

"Troy don't lie! I saw you kissing Gabriella this morning!"

"I…I….." Troy was to speechless to say anything.

"Troy I am so sick of guys always cheating on me! It hurts! I dated you cause I

Though you were the one. But I guess I was wrong. And you can tell Gabriella

Our friendship is over. Goodbye Troy…" I said as I stormed off leaving Troy

Standing there almost in tears.

I walked up to the roof hoping to be alone. I didn't really want to see anyone right now

After what just happened. As I sat down I was thinking maybe I was going to hard on Troy.

Oh who am I kidding. He was a jerk. So was Gabriella. Oh whoops…did I say Gabriella? I

Meant boyfriend stealer! I can't believe her. Just as I was done saying that I heard footsteps

Walking around the corner.

"Who's there?"

"Me!"

"Define me?"

"Taylor!"

"Oh….Taylor not to sound rude but can you please leave me alone?"

"Sorry Shar. I heard what happened and I though you would be upset."

"I am! I am also mad." Just as I said that I got a text message.

Text message:

_Hey Shar after what went down recently. Were over for good. I'm sorry Sharpey._

_But I am moving on and staying with Gabriella. _

_-Troy._

Just at that moment I felt tears stream down my face. I have never felt so hurt. I mean breaking

Up is one thing but choosing my "friend." over me is just so hurtful.

"Shary…are you okay?"

"I..ju..st wann..a go…hom..e" I said crying.

"Okay, I'll go write an excuse and I will take you home." She said rubbing my back.

"Thanks Taylor, you're the best."

-So sorry this chapter is short. But I am really busy. Please review. Sorry if you didn't like

This chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Don't Leave chapter 3

"Leavin."

Here's chapter 3. Just to let you guys know when school starts I won't be able to post chapters all

The time. Maybe 3 a week. And also my computer is being retarded. So the computer is going to get fixed and I might not be able to upload for a while. So sorry. I hope you like chapter 3.

At Sharpey's house 5:30 p.m

Sharpey:

I sat in my bed thinking about Troy and stuff. And why Troy chose Gabriella instead of me?

Troy probably got tired of me….why didn't I listen to Taylor. I am such an idiot! And to also

Hide the fact Troy broke up with me through a text message. That hurt me the most. I turned

On my TV and then Ryan walked into my room.

"What do you want Ryan!?" I asked looking away.

"Well I heard you and Troy broke up."

"Thanks for reminding me!"

"Oh sorry…."

"Ryan could you just leave me alone!"

"Gosh….someone's upset.'

"Yes! Now leave!"

"Okay..okay…okay." Ryan said walking out my door.

I sighed and then looked at the TV then my door. I went over to the TV and tuned it

Off. Then walked to my door and decided to take a walk alone to the lake just to clear 

My mind and be peaceful. No interruptions. No loud noises. Nothing but the sound of

Peace….

At the lake with Sharpey.

I sat on the grass facing the water and put my hoodie up. I gazed out into the water. 

I just couldn't help tears stream down my face. Tried to stop; but couldn't. tears just

Kept Flowing down my face. I couldn't believe I was that upset when I shouldn't be.

All the sudden I heard footsteps coming up from behind me.

"Who…'s there?" I asked as my voice cracked.

"Turn around to find out." ? asked me.

With Troy knocking at the door at Shar's house."

"Hey Troy.."

"Uh…hi Ryan.."

"Hey. Do you need something?"

"Yeah, I came to see if--"

"Sharpey was here?"

"Yeah…is she?"

"No, why?"

"I really need to talk to her."

"I see."

"Do you know where Sharpey is ?"

"Yeah, she went to the lake."

"Thanks Ryan."

"Anytime. Bye."

"Bye Ryan." 

Ryan shut the door and Troy ran off to find her.

With Sharpey and ?

I turned around to find….

"Jared?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up.

"Well I saw a girl sitting all alone and it sounded like she was crying. It

Sounded like that girl was you."

"Yep it was." I said slightly giggling.

"Now why don't you tell me what's wrong."

"It's kinda upsetting to explain."

"Can you tell me over dinner?" He asked me slightly smiling.

"Sure…" I said looking at him.

"Great." He took my hand and walked to his car and drove off.

(At some random place)

I sat down at the table across from Jared looking down.

"Please Sharpey can you tell me what's on your mind?"

"It really hurts to explain…."

"Do your best…"

"Okay…." I told him the story while tears streamed down my face.

"Oh Shar…" He said while he came over to my side and brought me

Into a meaningful hug."

I hugged him back crying. "Troy was everything for me. I guess I wasn't

Good enough for him."

"Hey..hey..hey. Don't say that. You are the most amazing girl any guy

Would be lucky to date you. Troy just didn't see what was right in front

Of him."

"Thanks Jared. You're a great friend."

"Glad to hear it."

"Listen Jared I gotta go."

"Okay."

"Bye…" I got up and stared to walk away when….

"Hey Shar!"

"Yeah?" I asked turning around.

"If you need anyone to talk to….I'm here."

"Thanks Jared." I said smiling." I turned back around and left the place.

Slowly walking home I heard nothing but silence and crickets and cars

Going by. I picked up pace a little just wanted to get outta here.

Once she get's home; in her room.

"God I gotta get out of here!" I went to my closet and tossed a bunch of clothes

Out and other things into my suitcase I already had out.

"What are you doing Sharpey!?"

"What does it look like?"

"You tell me…"

"Packing you dimwit! Packing!"

"Why!?"

"I want to get away!"

"Where are you planning on going?!"

"New York!"

" Why New York?"

"Because I just want to get away from all the pain and stress."

"But Sharpey Troy was…."

"Don't say that name! Goodbye Ryan! Tell mom and dad I'll back in 

5 days or so."

"5 days!?"

"Yes! Now bye." I left my room with my suit case and went out the back door. But then

I felt a hand grab mine.

"I'm not letting you leave!"

"let me go Ryan! Please…."

"Fine…"

"Thank you. Now bye." I took my car and left.

-Why did Troy want to talk to Sharpey? Is Sharpey really going to leave? Find out'

In Chapter 4. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Leave chapter 4

"Left!?"

Okay I have to say a few things before you start reading. School is coming up soon

For me.(Sept. 2) So I will _**not **_be able to post as much. Next I am jammed packed with

Soccer in September. I have soccer games every weekend. Along with soccer practice. I also

Have to get my school work done. So if you guys could be understanding that would be great.

That's all I have to say. On with the chapter.

9:30 P.M with Sharpey.

I sat on the chairs waiting for my flight to be called. Sadly I stared out the window thinking if

I should leave or not. If I left I would be leaving my family. Ryan mom and dad. My friend.

Taylor. Troy….I would be walking away from him. Which is probably not a good idea to run away

From him. Closing my eyes thinking….

P.A: First call to ? New York City.

Slowly opening my eyes sitting up grabbing my bags. I began to think twice about leaving.

P.A: Second call to New York City.

Looked back down the airport hall then outside. I had made my decision. I made my

Way toward the entrance to the gate. I gave the attendant my ticked and boarded the

Plane.

Back at home with Ryan

"Mom, dad I have to tell you something. I don't know how your going to take it."

"Whatever it is Ryan you can tell us." Ryan's mom said.

"Okay…well…..it's about Sharpey."

"What is it son?" Ryan's dad asked.

"Well Sharpey left."

"That's fine son." Ryan's dad said.

"No! I mean Sharpey left the state!!"

"WHAT!?" Ryan's mom yelled.

"What do you mean she left!?"

"Well Sharpey was sick and tired of the stress she was going through So she left."

"Where did she go?!"

"She didn't say."

"Oh my god!" Ryan's mom said in panic."

"But…a don't worry Sharpey said she would be back in a few days."

"NO! I WANT HER HOME NOW!" Ryan's mom yelled.

"Hunni calm down!" Ryan's dad said to his wife.

"Ryan did you try calling her!?"

"Yes! She didn't answer."

On the plane with Sharpey 11:30 P.M

I decided to turn my phone on to see how many missed calls I had. I flipped opened my phone

And I got 6 missed calls from Ryan. 3 from Gabriella, and 1 from Troy. I shut my phone thinking

If it was a mistake of leaving home.

P.A: 1 hour away from our destination.

I sighed and closed my eyes putting my seat back a little.

56 more minutes later.

P.A: Please put get in your seat and put on your seatbelts. We will be arriving shortly.

I sat up in my seat starring out the window looking down at the huge city

Below the plane. It was about 3 am here.

8:00 A.M in New Mexico. At east High.

"Hey Ryan. I went to the lake like you said last night and she wasn't there."

"She wasn't? She was supposed to be there."

"Well is she here today?"

"No…"

"Well is Sharpey okay?" Troy asked me

"Yeah….."

"Then why isn't she here?"

"She left…" I said looking down.

"where did she go?"

"I don't know. All I know is she left the state."

"What!? Why!?"

"Some reasons I cannot say."

"Why not?"

"Okay Troy…why do you wanna see Sharpey so much?"

"No reason…..I just need to talk to her."

"Do you want to get back together with her?"

"No! Why do you ask!?" Troy said very quickly.

"Suuuureeeee…." I said walking away.

Later that day with Troy talking to Gabriella.

"Troy did you tell her?"

"No…"

"Why not?"

"Because she isn't here."

"What do you mean?"

"She left the state."

"What!? Why!?"

"Ryan didn't tell me."

"Well go ask him again! I want to know why she left?"

"I think I have a clue…."

"What….."

With Sharpey at some random hotel.

I grabbed my bags and headed to room 725. Once I got into my room I decided to play

A message on my cell phone from Gabby.

_Hey Sharpey. It's me Gabby your friend…well maybe not to you anymore._

_I don't blame you. For what Troy and I did….anyway I just needed to talk _

_you. Please call me back. _

_I shut my phone and laid on my bed staring at the sapphire blue walls. _

_-I know not a great ending. And I know it was really short. But I ran out of idea's. I have having a writers block right now. If you have any idea's please tell me. And I won't take credit for your idea. I will credit you and dedicate the_

_Chapter to you to the chapter I used your idea in. Peace out guys! _


End file.
